Jesus is comin3 rules Wiki
We are a dedicated war and fair play only clan. Please.DO NOT ask for Elder or Co-Leader, Elder's and Co-Leaders are determined by seniority, being active and donations. Donate what you can and request what you need. There are no donation rules to meet. DO NOT request for rare or high level troops as soon as being accepted or on a regular basis such as: Dragons, Golems, Witches, etc.. Rare troops will be given out when needed, especially for wars, but please do not take advantage of members who are generous. Become a part of the clan, donate, communicate, and in time when trusted we will gladly give out what is needed when desired. DO NOT accept new players applying while we are currently in a War. (Unless noted or informed so specifically by a current member/leader that someone will be applying). When accepting a new player welcome them and stay in chat to make sure they understand the rules are feel welcome. We DO NOT accept players who have war ineligibility... we DO NOT want quitters! If we see ineligible times we clearly already know that someone has quit their previous clan mid-war! WHEN WE (Clan Leaders from both JESUS IS COMING & JESUS IS COMIN3 feel you are ready based upon your: war success, teamwork skills, communication strength, base layout, attack strategies, troop/spell levels, etc. you will be invited to join JESUS IS COMING). You are not mandated to join if you feel you are not ready, and you are always welcome to come back to join JESUS IS COMIN3 any time to help out as long as it does not interfere with War in JESUS IS COMING... we understand some players have alternate accounts they like to assist, as well as siblings, family members, and real life friends they like to play with. We have JESUS IS COMIN2 which is a lounge, laid back family clan. CLAN REQUIREMENTS for JESUS IS COMIN3: Players must be town hall 7 or higher BE ACTIVE (performing upgrades, donating to requests, speaking in chat (socializing is encouraged), become familiar with one another, learn to trust one another so that we can learn from each other. Elders and Leaders will monitor donations and activity of members and take it into consideration before starting a war search... we DO NOT want inactive players being in wars as it will only hurt the team. We would rather do a smaller war than risk having inactive members being involved in a war. We are a WAR CLAN, if you do not like to partake in Wars, this is not the clan for you. Donate what is requested... Please read requests and DO NOT just donate anything. Some players, bases, and attack/defensive strategies require certain troops to succeed. Donating incorrect troops can be time costly, and quite possibly cost another player trophies, loot, and possibly Stars in Wars when time remaining is a factor. CLAN WARS: We will war constantly: Once one war ends we start another. We will begin War Search/Queues at 2pm Eastern Standard Time. so it works for everyone to get attacks in (we also have active members in the UK and Australia. ClashCaller.com (a free website used to "call" targets before war starts and throughout wars). A Leader or Elder will create a War Page and distribute a JOIN CODE for players to begin calling their 1st targets... work together and help one another if and when necessary! Players will call the highest base they can 3 star. We understand if you do not feel comfortable calling certain targets, simply let your teammates know and we can work together to figure out the best alternatives, such as: using 1st attack to Clean Up, switching targets with teammates, etc.... Clashcaller.com will be set up with a 4 hour timer each war. If you choose a base and can not attack within the 4 hour time given you can note it on your call when you will attack it. These notes can not push a call out further than 6 hours from the start of the call. If you are not available to attack within the first 6 hours of a war plan on using both attack for clean up. All attacks must be cleared in chat before going in. This helps as you can get a second pair of eyes to look at the base and possibly catch something you might have missed. Every Player must use BOTH attacks (unless instructed otherwise). Failure to do so may result in being warned or possibly kicked from clan. Whether winning or losing, we expect you to be there for your team. Please do not let your teammates down! We understand life happens and if you miss an attack we will automatically sit you for the next war and wait to hear from you before including you in war again. We all care and understand and are here to listen and help. Patience is the key to winning, we ask that as many players as possible (usually our top 1-5) wait as long as possible to use 2nd attacks, to help determine what needs to be cleaned up, sometimes we do not need to attack the enemy's highest #'s to gain the stars that will give us the win. DO NOT attack for loot unless it is OK'd by a Leader/Co-Leader. If we feel certain members are unable to obtain anymore stars mid-war to benefit the clan, we will give them the green light to attack for loot. If you know you will be unable to participate in war, say something in chat and opt out. If you need a break we have a farming clan (Jesus is Comin4). This is crucial to Win Wars, and will not be taken lightly if ignored. Failure to do so will result in either warnings or possible termination from the clan. War Strategy: Call your 1st Target on ClashCaller.com (JOIN Code will be given prior to war). Use your 1st attack within the first 12 hours of the War! DO NOT use your 2nd attack right away, have some patience, take your time, watch your teammates, have some fun. Not 1 single player can win a war on their own. The more you watch, the more you learn. Rushing attacks leads to sloppy play, resulting in losses due to lack of communication, wasted attacks, etc... Your 2nd attacks will be discussed in Clan Chat with teammates, please check ClashCaller and speak to others before attacking... failure to do so may result in termination from clan. War Targets should be FOR 3 STARS. Do not be ashamed to attack down, we do not want heroes, we aim for 3 Stars on 1st attacks to make cleaning up "easier". Some cleanups will require attacking much higher/lower than your #... we highly suggest that our lower members get their attacks in as early as possible to help assist our higher ranked players know what they will need to attack, the earlier the better.... because it gives your teammates enough time request and receive the best troops available for their attacks... and sometimes certain troops may take a long time to create before donating... think of others before yourself! DO NOT Steal another clanmates target. CHECK ClashCaller.com to see what is and is not called. If no access to the website, simply ask in chat and someone will ALWAYS be able to check for you, it is not difficult to ask what is "available". Failure to do so will result in a warning, repeat offenders will result in termination from clan. DO NOT attack without filling your Clan Castle... we have the luxury of having generous teammates who are always willing to help everyone out... but please do not take it for granted. Do your BEST in your attacks, DO NOT be overconfident, overconfidence will lose wars, not being patient will lose wars.... Jesusiscomin3 will WIN Wars because we are patient, work together, and help one another out when needed! ** When you request to join our clan type: " JESUS SAVES" in the join request so we know that you have read these guidelines and agree to them before you join. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse